Not Kidnapping, but an Intervention
by username826
Summary: Hide can't bring himself to let Kaneki go, so he stages an intervention. Hide/Kaneki pairing (This is being worked on; it will be updated soon)


A/N:

I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.

This is anime based, and begins during the first episode of season two, during the Aogiri raid. Everything after that point (and a little bit before) doesn't follow the show.

Fair warning, I'm not too sure where I plan on going with this yet, so I'll let the story take me where it will. Without further ado, please enjoy.

\--

 _The CCG raid on the ghoul terrorist cell known as Aogiri is said to begin tonight…_ The television anchor's voice woke Hide with a start. He found himself slumped over his coffee table with drool dribbled on his documents. He'd been looking for Kaneki for months, ever since his disappearance. His search eventually led him to seek the CCG, on which he did extensive research.

The more he looked into them, the less he liked the so-called "investigators." They seemed keepers of the peace on the outside, but on the inside they were particularly nasty. After some deep web digging, Hide found evidence of human experimentation. He had a sneaking suspicion Kaneki was a part of it.

Hide knew though, that when he managed to find Kaneki, he needed to take some precautions. Kaneki created this distance for good reason. As much as he loved him, Hide knew his best friend was now a ghoul. In order for Hide to fully be there for Kaneki, he needed to be prepared.

As such, Hide managed to secure a job as a delivery man at the CCG headquarters. It truly was the perfect cover. No one paid attention to the delivery men, and they were practically allowed everywhere in the building, no questions asked. He made it a point to be friendly yet forgettable, and soon he had everything he needed. He listened in on conversations and read documents for information, and managed to swipe a prototype handgun that shot bullets filled with RC suppressants. The weapon wasn't easy; he had to swipe it in small pieces. It had taken him over a week. Twice that if he included figuring out how to put it together at his apartment. He had even gathered synthetic meat (being made for the Cochlea prisoners) and quinque steel handcuffs; once he had him, Hide would make Kaneki hear him out. He wasn't about to let his best friend run out on him again.

Now, the long awaited night of opportunity had finally arrived. He couldn't explain how he knew, but he _knew_ Kaneki would be involved in the raid somehow. Hide intended to be there for just that reason. He left his bike at his apartment in lieu of a rental car he'd paid for earlier that night. He figured the backseat would come in handy. Supplies in his backpack, gun in his waistband, Hide headed for the death trap that was the CCG raid.

\--

"I won't be headed back to Anteiku with you." Kaneki let his words settle over Touka for a moment before speaking again. "I'm going with Aogiri."

He ignored her crestfallen look as he turned and walked away. He heard her call out to him, and try to run after him, but she was too weak. It took all of his inner strength not to turn back and run right back to her immediately. If he didn't get far away now, he might end up doing just that. So he kept walking, each step feeling like a mile.

\--

After hours of searching, Hide found him. He was walking down a sidewalk of all places, with this pained expression on his face, bloodstained clothes in tatters. Hide pulled the small car over and jumped out.

"KANEKI!" He shouted as he ran directly in front of his path. Kaneki stopped dead in his tracks. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. This wasn't Kaneki… this wasn't his best friend. His eyes were cold and empty. Something was missing.

"Hide…" the ghoul's eyes widened behind his hair, now a snowy white. "You shouldn't be here. Especially not now." He began to step away.

"Don't you run away from me, you bastard. Come home with me. I need you, man!"

"Hide, you don't understand-"

"I understand just fine. You're a ghoul, and I've known it for quite a while now."

Kaneki was at a loss. Hide knew? He knew all this time?

Hide continued. "I know, and I don't care. I just want my best friend back."

"Hide I want to but I… I can't."

"Why not? What's stopping you?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Hide. All I want is to keep you safe." Kaneki spoke his next words with a newfound resolve. "And if I have to leave you to make that happen, so be it." He turned to run from Hide.

Hide sighed, knowing this wasn't getting anywhere. "Wrong answer, buddy. Just know this hurts me as much as it hurts you." Hide pulled the gun from his waistband, remembering the notes he read about it. As long as he doesn't hit anything vital, Kaneki would heal up within a few days.

 _Nothing vital Nothing vital Nothing vital_

Hide steadied the sights of the gun on Kaneki's leg.

 _BANG_

Red blossoms on his right thigh. Kaneki stumbles in shock, but takes his next few steps with renewed vigor. Hide gritted his teeth. He hated the pain he was causing, but he had no choice. _Not again. I'm not letting you leave me again._

 _BANG_

The shot was right below the previous one. Kaneki fell to his knee. He had to get away. He couldn't let himself be caught by Hide, after everything he'd done to keep him safe. With a grunt, he got to his feet to run once more.

 _BANG_

 _Please go down, Kaneki. Don't make me hurt you anymore._

Complying with Hide's wish as if he'd heard it himself, Kaneki passed out.


End file.
